Raspberry Jelly
by Where'sBeca
Summary: Chloe isn't jealous and Beca is faithful to her. So then why does this new girl make Chloe forget both of those things?
1. Who are you?

Chapter one: Who are you?

Words: 1712

* * *

 **I totally got this idea from x-fingerstyle-x**  
 **Check out their fic "that's my sister"**

* * *

Beca was walking quickly through the college halls, her eyes trained on her phone as she typed and sent messages in the Bella's group chat. She had her notebooks under one arm and was typing one handed. By some divine luck she hadn't run into a single person or pole yet, she had a fair way to the Bella's sorority house yet so who knew what the day was to bring her.

She looked up periodically to make sure there wasn't another bone headed college student doing as she did. The last thing she wanted right now was a blood nose or even worse a smashed up phone. Some of the classes were going to be let out in a matter of seconds so the halls would be flooded with more students than there already was.

* * *

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches**

"Thinking of postponing the rehearsal to tomorrow? Any problems?"

 **FatAmy to aca-bitches**

"Rehearsal on a Saturday? Next you will be getting me to do cardio!"

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches**

"Anyone have any real problems?"

 **Flo to aca-bitches**

"I can do tomorrow, what time?"

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches.**

"I was thinking 10am"

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches**

"We will have to wait until the others get out of their classes"

* * *

Beca locked her phone and tried to shove it in her pocket, she struggled with it for a while before she eventually gave in and looked down at her pocket guiding her phone into her jeans. Suddenly she wasn't on her feet anymore. The ground hit her butt with a sharp blow and Beca was confused as to why she wasn't moving. The person opposite her was scrabbling around to gather their books. Beca looked up and the girl smiled apologetically. She had long brown hair and pale white skin, her eyes were a dark blue and she wore black rimmed glasses. She reminded Beca of someone but she couldn't for the life of her think of who it was.

"I am so sorry, I was reading while I was walking," she had a meek, shy sounding voice.

"It's alright dude," Beca shook it off as she stood. "Could I uh, have my books though?"

"Oh yes," the girl laughed nervously, "Here..." There was a long pause while the girl hesitated to hand the books back. She kept looking from the books up to Beca and back again. Beca hesitantly grabbed her books out of the younger girls loose grip.

"What is happening right now?" She asked guardedly. The girl opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"Okay, I am going now, sorry for running into you," Beca said slowly before stepping around the young girl.

"No wait!" She yelped, turning around and grabbing Beca's arm. The older brunette shook her off.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm so sorry but... Are you Rebeca Mitchell?" The young girls voice quavered as she asked the question. Beca could feel her eyes widen.

"How do you..? Who..? Who are you?" Beca asked, her heart was thumping was this girl a stalker?

"I didn't recognise you at first either. It's me Iris."

Beca's blood immediately drained, her whole body going cold and numb.

* * *

"Goodnight Iris," seven year old Beca tucked the little five year old into her bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goo-night," the little girl yawned as Beca closed the door to her room. Her parents were fighting again, she could hear them down the hall. Her fathers voice overpowering her mothers for a few seconds before her mothers voice pierced through his. Beca sighed heavily, putting her hands over her ears and made her way to her own room. She snuck through the lounge room on her way and grabbed her mothers laptop before dashing to her own room. She jumped onto the bed and opened the laptop up going through several folders she had made to hide the launcher for her DJ program.

She started the program and plugged her headphones in. Beca played around with the program for a couple of hours before she started feeling tired, she closed the program and shut down the laptop before hiding it under her bed. She could still hear her parents muffled fighting through the door. The young brunette tuned it out and finally fell asleep.

She woke up only three hours later being yanked roughly out of her bed by her mother. She smelled of alcohol and she was obviously drunk.

"Get up you brat! You're coming with me!" She growled at her. Her father was screaming and yelling from behind her. Beca struggled against her adding to her fathers screaming.

"Let me go!" Beca howled, tears in her eyes. She had her in a tight grip and her arm was twisted at a painful angle. She kept struggling, dragging the kicking and screaming seven year old out of her room. Her father was trying his hardest to separate his daughter from her mother. She gave up, throwing Beca at the ground her little body hit it with a great force, knocking all the air out of her lungs. Beca rolled onto her side curling up into the fetal position as she cried.

"Sarah stop!" Her father was screaming at her as she made a beeline for Iris's room. She busted the door open and picked up the young girl who didn't put up a fight. Beca opened her eyes weakly to see her carrying the young girl towards the front door.

"Iris!" She croaked out feebly, pushing herself up onto her arms and knees. "Iris!" She tried again, her voice gaining more volume. "Mum don't!" She yelled getting onto her feet and running at her. She batted her easily out of the way and Beca landed on her butt on the wood floor. "IRIS!" Beca screamed as she watched her mother slam the door in her face. "Iris," she screamed again getting up and opening the door, her mother had already chucked the younger girl into the back seat of her fathers car and was now getting into the drivers seat. "Mum please don't, dad stop her!" Beca pleaded her voice choked up by her tears. She ran up to the car and tried the handle, she needed to get Iris out of the car. "Iris," she screamed and banged on the window.

"Beca," the younger girl was crying and pulling on the door handle from the inside. The wheels squealed as Sarah Kennedy-Mitchell took off with Beca's only sister. The young brunette chased the car until she couldn't see it anymore then she collapsed on the ground, sobs wracking her tiny frame.

* * *

"Holy fuck," the words slipped out of Beca's lips barely audible in the noisy halls. Beca hadn't seen her younger sister since she was only a little girl. Now the younger sister towered over her older sibling, she had glasses she had turned into a young lady.

"Holy fuck dude," Beca's face split into a huge grin. "I can't believe..! Iris!" Beca didn't even know what to do with herself.

* * *

"Orange juice is way better than apple juice are you kidding me? Have you ever mixed apple juice and Vodka?" Stacie argued, she and Chloe had just been let out of their psychology class. They were walking down the hall arms linked.

"Alcohol doesn't even come into this equation. Apple juice is way better because it doesn't burn your throat when you drink it and plus you don't get pulp!" Chloe argued back.

"Orange juice doesn't burn your throat what he heck were you drinking?" Stacie snorted "plus you can get pulp free orange juice."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Beca reaching up to embrace another girl.

"Who is that?" Stacie asked as she tightened her grip on Chloe's arm to keep her in place.

"I don't know," Chloe said, she was wary but she trusted Beca.

"Beca sure seems to be happy to see her," Stacie commented.

"Yeah," Chloe replied distractedly.

"Do you want to go over to them?" Stacie asked.

"No they're leaving anyway, I will just talk to her at rehearsals," Chloe waved it off. It bothered her but she didn't want to be the poor helpless little girl who got jealous about watching her girlfriend hug another girl but her and Beca had only been dating for half a year and she still had some worries.

* * *

"I'm in Baker Hall," Iris said.

"No way dude, I was in Baker Hall last year," Beca was so excited to have her sister back, she couldn't stop looking up at the younger Mitchell and admiring the beautiful young lady she had turned into.

"Where are you now?"

Beca let out a little nervous laugh.

"I don't actually have a dorm, I kinda live in the Bella's sorority house?" Beca said it as if she was asking for approval.

"Wait? You're a Bella?" Iris pulled out her key and opened the door to her room. It was almost opposite Beca's old dorm room.

"Yeah, uh. Captain actually," the smaller brunette scratched her neck awkwardly.

"No way I heard that, that other girl, the one with the red hair was the captain?"

"Ah yeah, that's Chloe she is my co-captain."

"Ah, that is so cool, I can't sing in front of other people, I'm too shy," Iris laughed quietly. "Anyway I should give you the tour," there was a humorous twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"Aca-lesbian have you checked the group chat?" Fat Amy called out as soon as Chloe and Stacie stepped in the door. Chloe cocked an eyebrow as she took her phone out of her shorts pocket, surely enough there were six new notifications. Stacie also took her phone out and was reading through them as Chloe was.

"You don't think this has to do with that girl?" She commented quietly.

"No," Chloe refused to believe it was. "Definitely not."

Another message came through on Chloe's phone.

* * *

 **StacieCee to aca-bitches**

"I'm cool with tomorrow, why not today though?"

* * *

"Stacie," Chloe groaned as she watched the taller Bella make her way to the kitchen and get some water from the fridge. In truth Chloe was curious to see the answer.

She placed her phone down on the counter and made herself busy.

* * *

 _ **So I went with Iris for Beca's little sisters name because I was tired and in all honesty a little drunk when I started writing this.  
Read, review, favourite? Do what you want as long as you enjoy.  
**_


	2. Sleepover

Chapter 2: Sleepover

Words: 1694

* * *

 **StacieCee to aca-bitches**

"I'm cool with tomorrow, why not today though?"

 **JCat to aca-bitches**

"10:30 instead? I have a lunch date"

 **Cynthesise to aca-bitches**

"Going out with Ashley doesn't count as a date Jess"

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches**

"I just thought we shouldn't be busting out asses off on a Friday night, it isn't like this performance is that important"

 **BecaBee to aca-bitches**

"Cynthia Rose is right Jess, Ashley doesn't count :p we can move it to 10:30 though if it needs to be"

* * *

Iris had gone to the toilet so Beca had a chance to check and reply to the messages she received while they were talking. She also checked to see if Chloe was online, Chloe knew about what had happened when Beca was younger but Beca had never told her any of the important details like Iris's name. Beca contemplated texting her instead of using the messaging app the Bella's all used and explaining the situation but she knew this was probably something she would find easier to say face to face. Beca heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on. She looked at Chloe's contact name and sighed. She would talk to her tonight when she got back.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep, night all," Chloe yawned and waved to the Bella's slowly shuffling up the stairs. Stacie got up off the couch and followed.

"Not going to wait up for Beca?" She asked.

"Nope," Chloe answered bluntly. Stacie raised an eyebrow before furrowing them.

"Hey stop," the taller brunette grabbed the redheads arm and stopped her in her tracks. "You don't really think she is cheating?"

"No," Chloe said bluntly with a hint of misdirected anger. Stacie flinched a little at the tone, it was very uncharacteristic for the red head to talk in such a way. The taller brunette let the redhead's arm go.

"You really don't want to talk about this do you?" Stacie could take a hint even if she didn't want to. Chloe sighed and nodded before walking off to her room. Stacie stood and watched the redhead walk away before she turned around and headed downstairs.

"What's up with Aca-lesbian?" Amy asked.

"It was a really stressful Psych lesson and she was looking forward to rehearsals to let out frustration," Stacie lied easily as she flopped onto the couch next to Cynthia Rose. Amy seemed to accept it.

* * *

"So how come you never came to live with him?" Beca asked curiously as she flicked through Iris's Intro to philosophy notebook. She recognised some of the syllabus.

"He lives in Florida? What do you mean come to live with him?"

"Oh... You don't know? He teaches here."

"He what!?" Iris exploded, Beca flinched and quickly shut the book. "We need to go find him!"

"He teaches comparative literature at senior level and it won't be of any use going to find him, he'll be at home by now and that is a twenty minute drive away."

"I ran away at thirteen and went to live with Aunty Dee," she looked sheepish, as if Beca was going to scold her for something that happened six years ago. Beca only raised her eyebrows.

"Wait you came back to Atlanta and I never saw you until now?"

"...Yes and to be fair you spent a fair bit of that in Florida so I never knew you two came back here."

* * *

Chloe was scrolling her Instagram feed when she got bored and decided to log into Beca's account, her account seemed to always be more interesting and plus Chloe liked to secretly get Beca followers.

"Chloe I know you aren't asleep come back downstairs," Amy roared. She had a weird sixth sense. Chloe groaned and rolled onto her front dropping her phone onto the mattress next to her and bringing her pillow up around her head. It had been an hour or two since Chloe had 'gone to bed' she hadn't really checked how long she had been laying there staring at the illuminated screen. Her phone vibrated on the mattress and Chloe's heart jumped a little. She hoped it was Beca. The redhead was a little disappointed when she saw a text from Stacie.

* * *

 **Stacie**

You better get that little red head down here before Amy comes after you!

* * *

Chloe groaned again and got out of Stacie's messages opening up the thread she had with Beca, there weren't any new messages since the last time she checked. With a sigh of defeat the redhead rolled off her bed and took her phone with her downstairs.

* * *

Beca had decided to take a lie down on the undressed mattress across from Iris's while the younger girl went to get her shower. At some point the older brunette had fallen asleep. Iris laughed fondly and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket, gently placing the pillow under Beca's head and the blanket over her body. She locked the door and walked back to the brunette taking her phone out of her hand and placing it on the nightstand before going back to her own side of the room and rummaging through her closet for her spare charger. She put Beca's phone on charge, the screen lit up and her curiosity piqued, there were a few notifications from a group chat she assumed was the Bella's and there was a Snapchat notification from someone named 'Jesse' he had a little directors clapperboard emoji next to his name.

Iris knew it wasn't okay to snoop but her curiosity was killing her, if the phone was locked she would leave it if it wasn't then she would just use Beca's social media apps to add herself onto them. That was it, she was curious about her older sisters life but she wasn't going to fully invade her privacy on the first day they had seen each other since they were children or ever for that matter. The messages in any form were completely off limits and so where her photos. She slid her thumb right across the screen and expected to meet the resistance that was a passcode screen but she was granted access immediately. Beca's lock screen was a photo of the other Bella captain, Chloe. She had a fork full of spaghetti hanging over her open mouth, a huge grin on her face. It was a weird choice for a home screen but Iris guessed Chloe set it herself. She didn't ponder it long, going to the Instagram app. She was greeted by the log in screen, the last account that was logged in had the username 'bumblebeale' she closed the app then, knowing she couldn't do anything with a logged out account, she went to Snapchat next there were only three people on her conversations list page who she had consecutive snapchats with. The first one was Chloe who Iris was surprised to see had been snapchatting back and forth with Beca for over four months then there was Jesse clapperboard who had only been going for nine days and then there was Stacie who Iris assumed was another Bella, her and Beca had been snapchatting back and forth for almost a month. There were other conversations that were open and deserted. Iris swiped across and checked what Beca's username was before adding herself as a friend. Her own phone lit up across the room as the friend request was sent. She exited the app finally heading for Facebook, she found herself quickly and sent a friend request before closing that app too and locking the phone, putting it back down on the night stand. Iris jumped into bed and accessed her own phone accepting the requests. She opened Instagram and typed 'bumblebeale' into the search bar. The account was on private but the profile picture clearly showed that BumbleBeale was Chloe. Judging by her biography and what Iris had learned about Beca, this girl was the type that Beca couldn't stand. Positive and bubbly, she probably only put up with her because she had to for the Bella's. She went into Chloe's following list and quickly found Beca. Her account was also on private so she sent a request and closed her app retiring for the night.

* * *

Chloe's phone lit up on the coffee table, she looked over and quickly snatched it up, saying she was anticipating a text from Beca that said something like 'Sorry I'm not home, I'm catching up with one of my old friends from highschool' wouldn't be far from the truth, she wanted a text from Beca that told her she was okay at the least. Instead it was an Instagram notification.

"Is it from her?" Stacie and Jessica were the only ones who were still up, the rest of the Bella's had gone to bed not even ten minutes after Chloe was told to come back downstairs. The other two stayed up because they were watching a movie.

"Instagram," Chloe mumbled back. Stacie leaned in closer to look. Chloe opened the app and went to the notifications she opened the follower requests.

"Who is it?" Stacie asked as she moved her whole body closer to get comfortable. Chloe shrugged and clicked on the username.

"Her name is Iris?" Chloe scrolled down Iris's profile a bit before clicking on one of her selfies.

"Wait, she isn't that girl..?"

"I think she is," Chloe went back to her profile. "Should I accept it?"

Stacie scoffed,

"No, this girl is a potential home wrecker."

"Beca wouldn't cheat on me," Chloe exclaimed but continued to stalk the girl's profile anyway.

"I said potential," Stacie rolled her eyes even though Chloe couldn't see.

"Could one of you two explain what is happening?" Jessica piped up from the seat opposite the one Chloe and Stacie were sitting on. "Because I mean, if you are going to talk over the movie I wanna at least have some context."

Stacie got up an squeezed herself between Jessica and the arm of the chair before whispering something into the blondes ear that made her gasp.

Chloe just sighed and kept scrolling, she could hear the whispers of the other two but chose to ignore them.


	3. Pancakes for lunch

Chapter 3: Pancakes for lunch

Words: 984

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Shit, now I'm scared I am going to disappoint you all.**_

* * *

"Holy fuck! Chloe is going to kill me!" Beca woke up on an uncomfortable, unfamiliar mattress. She looked over and saw her younger sister sleeping peacefully on her own bed. Beca groaned lightly and got out of the bed contemplating for a second about waking Iris up, instead she found a sticky note and a pen and wrote her number on it, sticking it to the screen of the younger Mitchell's phone. She grabbed her own phone and her notebooks before leaving the room. Beca would be lying if she said she didn't alternate between sprinting and jogging across the campus. The cardio she did for being a Bella was definitely working. She got to the Bella's house in what she felt was record time, only when she arrived at the door did she check the time on her phone.

 _Five-fourty-five am._

She didn't have her own key on her so she used her notebooks to scrape the spare one off the top of the door frame. It dropped to the ground with a high pitched clatter, Beca picked it up and unlocked the door, leaving it unlocked behind her in case another Bella decided to come in late, she placed the key on the bench, Stacie could put it back later.

* * *

It had been two days and somehow Beca had gotten away with seeing Iris everyday and no one asking questions, Chloe was getting more and more frustrated with the situation the longer Beca didn't talk about it, on the surface she looked calm and cool with the whole situation but on the inside there was turmoil. It was after rehearsals when she finally snapped in her own calm Chloe way.

The girls were all packing away their things, drinking water and wiping their faces, Beca's phone started vibrating next to where Chloe was sitting on the piano top. She picked it up and checked who was calling.

'Iris' with a cherub emoji next to it. Chloe's mouth formed a hard line as she forcefully swiped right to answer the call.

"Hello, Beca's phone Chloe speaking," she put on a fake sweet voice.

"Hey, uh is Beca there?" Iris asked.

"Who's speaking?" Chloe asked hoping to maybe get some information out of her. By now Beca was walking over to Chloe.

"Uh Iris? So is Beca around?" The girl answered. Chloe shrugged at Beca who had mouthed a 'who is it?'

"No sorry," she drawled before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Beca asked, placing her hands on Chloe's knees and getting on her tippy toes prompting Chloe to lean down and give her a quick kiss.

"Telemarketers," she waved her hand dismissively. Beca rolled her eyes and again got on her tippy toes for another quick kiss.

"Alright, let's go home, I need a nice hot shower."

* * *

"Your co-captain is kind of a bitch," Iris said out of the blue.

"Excuse me!?" Beca snapped defensively. Iris may have been her little sister but Chloe was Beca's everything. Iris was absent for Beca's whole life, at no fault of her own but Beca wasn't just going to let her get away with making blind assumptions. "What makes you say that?" The question was highly strung.

"Oh okay so I struck a nerve here," they were sitting in a booth at the on-campus diner.

* * *

"You know what I really want?" Stacie said to Chloe after their psychology class let out. Chloe's stomach rumbled and she hoped it was the same thing she wanted.

"Food, with hope," the red head laughed lightly.

"Not just any food, I really want pancakes from Aunty B's diner."

"It's lunch time though?"

"And I want pancakes for lunch, Aunty B will make them if I ask nicely," Stacie was sure of it.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"I have theoretical music studies in like ten minutes so I have to go," Beca stood up from the booth.

"I should probably go too, I have a lot of studying to do."

Beca walked up to the counter to pay.

"Here Aunty, twenty-three fifty and a five dollar tip because I love you," Beca grinned. Aunty B wasn't actually much older than the girls and she wasn't an Aunty either, she got her name from Ashley who made a point that she cooked food just like her Aunty Belinda. The Bella's were the only ones on Campus who called her Aunty B and her diner was actually called 'Brain Food'. She had welcomed the new name to herself and her business with open arms, she loved the Bella's and the Bella's loved her food so it was a healthy relationship.

"You flatter me Beca," she took the money "and tell that girl of yours, Chloe to come in here sometime?" She winked and placed the money in the cash register. Beca smiled nervously, and gave a quick side glance to Iris who didn't seem to pick up the meaning in the elder woman's words

"Will do Aunty B," Beca grinned, relieved she waved before exiting the diner.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Iris said once they got out of the diner.

"I know but I did and now there is nothing you can do about it," Beca shrugged. They walked to the doors of the lecture room building. There were students filing in and out all around them.

"So I have to go that way, I'll talk to you later," Beca said pointing to the building.

"Yeah and I have to go that way," Iris laughed pointing behind them. She leaned in and took her older sister in her arms for a hug. They weren't hugging for long before Beca was yanked out of the taller brunette's arms.

"What the fuck?!"

Beca knew that voice and only two sole thoughts were running through her mind.

 _'Oh shit Chloe swore, this is bad'_ and _'Oh man I'm going to be late to class'_


	4. Oh, oops

Chapter 4: Oh, oops.

Words: 926

* * *

 _Only two sole thoughts were running through her mind._

 _ **'Oh shit Chloe swore, this is bad'** and **'Oh man I'm going to be late to class'**_

* * *

"What the fuck right back at you!" Iris growled staring Chloe down. Chloe glared at her before turning to face Beca she was mad and Beca thought it was kind of hot, she pushed that aside.

"Chloe chill out," Beca said softly.

"No I won't chill out Beca I need an explanation!" They were causing a scene but Chloe was past caring.

"Can we do this more civilly please?" Stacie requested. "We are going to talk about this over lunch pancakes and I am paying," it wasn't a question it was an order.

"We just ate," Iris said quietly.

"Iris," Beca looked at the girl and she nodded. Stacie led the way. Beca tried calming Chloe down but she wasn't having any of it.

"You truly are a girl of your word Beca," Aunty B greeted them once they all got to the diner. Stacie got to ordering as Beca went and sat down in the booth she was in with Iris not even fifteen minutes before. Chloe slid in first and Beca sat next to her. Iris sat opposite Chloe and was sending desperate looks to Beca every now and then.

The smaller brunette sighed when Stacie came back.

"Chloe, Stacie this is Iris, Iris this is Chloe and my best friend Stacie."

"Pleasure," Iris mumbled. Chloe cleared her voice.

"Who are you?" It was more of a demand than a question, Beca placed her hand on Chloe's thigh to try and get her to calm down but the older girl pushed it away.

"Who are you?" Iris demanded back.

"Chloe Anne Beale."

Beca thought she should intervene and stop all of this by telling Chloe right there and then that Iris was her sister but she wanted Chloe to find out on her own and then see how ridiculously jealous she was being.

"I answered your question now you answer mine," Chloe's voice oozed false sweetness.

"Iris Clair Kennedy," Iris answered back.

"Funny that your initials are just like your personality, ick," Chloe said with a deadpan face. Stacie's jaw dropped.

"Chl-" Beca went to scold Chloe when Iris spoke over her.

"They aren't as bad as C.A.B, is that just a coincidence or do you charge people to ride you as well?" Iris imitated Chloe's face.

"Iris!" Beca snapped. "You are both being ridiculous!"

"You know what's ridiculous?" Chloe turned to Beca "you sneaking around with her!" The pointed her hand accusingly at Iris.

"Chloe, lower your voice this is supposed to be civil," Stacie said in an even voice before getting up and going back to the counter to alleviate herself from the tense atmosphere.

"Is Chloe alright?" Aunty B asked when Stacie sat down at the counter.

The brunette shrugged.

"She thinks Beca is cheating on her."

"With who? Iris?"

"Yeah, I don't believe it. Beca isn't a cheater but I don't blame Chloe the way Beca has been acting lately is pretty suspicious."

"Oh honey Iris is Beca's little sister," Aunty B wiped the counter down nonchalantly.

"Her sist- are you serious?"

"You can't see it? They have the same hair and same eyes," Aunty B laughed.

"Oh my god, Chloe is jealous because Beca is spending time with her little sister!" Stacie looked over at where the three other girls were sitting at the booth.

"I'll be back I just gotta go take this order," B said, patting Stacie on the arm before she left. Stacie nodded and got up herself.

"So how's everyone going over here, we all seem peaceful? Did we finally work it out?" Really the last part was directed at Chloe.

"Many revelations were made this afternoon," Chloe started. "Such as Beca is great at keeping secrets and Iris is her little sister. I am an insanely jealous being and I am finding out that Iris is an awesome person when I'm not being all, get away from my girlfriend."

"You two are dating!?" Iris exclaimed. "Oh my god this makes so much sense," she facepalmed. "You being her phone background, your Instagram account being logged in on her phone last, the jealousy and the reason why Beca wears flannels and jeans."

"They are comfy," Beca grumbled. "Plus I wore them when I thought I liked guys."

"Sister, you wear them because you are gay."

"I like her," Stacie nodded and slid into the booth.

"Wait so why didn't you tell me?" Iris asked.

"Because I didn't know how you would react," Beca said softly. "I didn't want to lose you after I had just got you back."

Chloe this time reached for Beca's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, for Beca to open up it was hard enough let alone do it in such a public place.

"Beca please, everyone is a little gay," Iris waved it off as if it was nothing, Beca was relieved, she could have her girlfriend and her sister and be living in peace.

"Can she be a Bella?" Stacie asked.

"I don't even sing," Iris quickly answered.

"That is exactly what you said to me at the activities fair," Chloe looked at Beca. "You know what we have to do next," she smirked and winked.

Stacie facepalmed and Beca slapped Chloe's thigh lightly.

"Not happening Beale, you and all of the other Bella's leave her alone."

Chloe only raised her eyebrows then turned to Iris?

"Do you sing in the shower?"

* * *

5316 words.

 _ **That's it.  
I probably disappointed you all but oh well.  
**_

 _ **Adios friends. I hope you all enjoyed.  
**_ _ **Again go check out "That's my sister" by x-fingerstyle-x for the original idea.**_


End file.
